White On White Trilogy: Loren's Story
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger SUMMARY: Harmony in the closet.


TITLE: White On White Trilogy: Loren's Story

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Singer

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNINGS: pure fluff. Don't read unless you can't stomach it.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: explanation of the title White On White: it means a white uniform (summer whites) next to another white uniform, both hanging together. The idea for this fic came when I saw a pic of Harm and Meg standing (very) close together, both in their summer whites and imagined the harmony of colors that would rule in their closet were they to ever get married. The other two parts of the trilogy will be with Jen and Meg, this one came first because of all the great feedback to my other Harm/Singer fic. There will be no Mac version, cause Mac doesn't have a white uniform and frankly, Mac's uniform doesn't look good together with Harm's and just clashes. It's just one of the major differences between those two.

SUMMARY: Loren's version of the trilogy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren hurried into her bedroom, taking off her uniform as she went.

She had to hurry, she was to meet her husband for dinner soon. Very soon and she would be late if she didn't hurry.

She worked a little too long and just as she was about to leave for the day, the Admiral requested that she report to him to discuss her newest case. And thus her so carefully planned schedule fell apart.

And now she had to be quick if she wanted to meet her husband for the dinner they were having with the Roberts.

Loren took off her blouse and quickly slipped out of her skirt, standing there in only her white, silky underwear.

She strode to the closet in which they stored their uniforms, opened the double door and was struck frozen by the sight.

She had always known how great they looked when standing together, but the sight that greeted her only hammered in the knowledge even more. The sight of the color harmony that reigned in the closet was mesmerizing.

Mutely, her eyes drifted over their summer whites, completely identical, with the exceptions of different ranks, decorations and the fact that his was a man's and hers was a woman's uniform. Otherwise they were both of the same pristine, white color, the color of virgin snow found only in the wilderness and not polluted by man.

Her gaze slid from his Commander's stripes to her Lt. Commander's, down to their identical name tags.

She smiled softly, lovingly, at the four letters that stood there. Rabb.

Unconsciously she caressed the rings she wore, the rings that identified them as one, as joined, the rings that meant unity, love, commitment and devotion. The rings her beloved had put there just one year ago. One magical year ago.

She thought back to how they finally found each other.

------------------------------------

Since she and Sergei were dating, she spent a lot of time at Harm's apartment.

This frequent exposure forced Harm and Loren to reconcile their differences and make peace. The two ex-opponents were quite surprised to realize that they were able to actually be friendly and nice to each other, not just civil.

Hell, once they really started talking to each other about different topics, they discovered they had the same views on politics, ecology, food,...

They didn't even notice when they slowly, but surely, drifted into friendship.

But the one who did notice was Sergei. And he didn't like it not one little bit.

The trouble hit the fan when he found out that Loren and Harm were occasionally meeting for lunch.

One day he called her on it and the fight escalated. It ended with Sergei accusing her of cheating on him with his own brother and then he left her apartment, slamming the door. Loren just stood there, shocked at the realization that hit her. Sergei was right, she and Harm were spending quite a large amount of time together. While she wasn't cheating on Sergei, she did become very good friends with Harm and that was what shocked her. What was even more surprising was the realization that she liked and missed his company when he was away. Whenever she entered the bullpen the first thing she did was to automatically search him out. He was the only one in the office that actually gave her the time of day, that was nice to her. That meant a lot to her and she didn't want to lose it, which is why she worked so hard on maintaining that friendship. What she didn't realize was that while she was working on her friendship with Harm, she was paying less and less attention to her relationship with Sergei. No wonder he thought she was cheating on him with Harm!

With Harm on an investigation Sergei had the apartment to himself. When he got back from Loren's he started making arrangements and returned to Russia 4 days later.

When Harm came home a few days later he was surprised to find an empty apartment, devoid of all signs of his brother. Check-in with Loren provided him with the answer.

He was devastated at the news that his own brother thought he was going behind his back with Loren. But that news made him open his eyes and really look at her. She sure was a very beautiful woman. Lithe, slim, with a beautiful face, full lips, blue eyes, full, large breasts, slim waist, long legs,... she turned every man's head. Twice. And he wondered how come he had never noticed her in that way before.

But it didn't matter. She was in love with his brother, who'd just vamoosed back home, leaving her behind, not even trusting her. What a jerk.

Harm was tremendously relieved when she quickly reassured him that she didn't want to lose what they had, their friendship, their joint lunches, easy conversations,...

Things were strained for a short while because Sergei's accusations were constantly on both of their minds. They were both unsure of spending time together, without being able to excuse their time together on a common denominator, which before was Sergei.

After a week they got over it and were fast becoming best friends, spending most of their downtime together.

Things went beautifully for a few months until one day a waitress in a restaurant asked them how long had they been married. At their baffled looks she quickly explained that they looked like they've been happily married for years, looking comfortable and 'right' together. When she was told the truth she was quite embarrassed at her wrong conclusion and apologized

Both acted as if nothing had happened, but a seed had been planted. Over the next few days both thought about their friendship and where it was going. They knew they had to talk.

Things came to a head when neither could hold it in anymore. After a long talk (and a short fight) they realized that they had actually been dating the past few months, even though they hadn't realized it. Each admitted that they liked the direction their relationship was taking and decided to date for real. It took them another 2 months before they admitted they were in love. Since they saw no reason to wait after having spent every waking moment in the past 9 months together, they decided to get married. 1 month later she was signing documents with Lt. Loren Rabb. The year that followed was the best of their lives. Her happiness was also augmented by her promotion to Lt. Commander and Harm's promotion was lurking just around the corner. Loren wasn't sure if she was having some wondeful dream or not, but decided that whatever it was, it was heaven on Earth and she didn't want it to stop.

------------------------------------

Loren was startled out of her reverie by the sound of a horn coming from outside. She quickly put her uniform in the closet and grabbed the clothes she needed.

She had to hurry. She was meeting her husband for dinner and wanted to tell him she had decided that he was right and that they should start adding to their family.

After all, babies don't get made overnight.

END


End file.
